<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Преемственность правительства (додзинси) / Government Continuity (doujinshi) by Red_Box</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599639">Преемственность правительства (додзинси) / Government Continuity (doujinshi)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Box/pseuds/Red_Box'>Red_Box</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yes Minister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Doujinshi, Fanart, Friendship, Love Triangles, M/M, Office Romance, One-Sided Attraction, Out of Character, Pre-Canon, Redraw, Remix, Retelling, Time-line: some time before the pilot episode, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:35:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Box/pseuds/Red_Box</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Если бы канон был BL мангой...<br/>OOC, преканон.<br/>пейринги: намёк на односторонний Хамфри+Арнольд в прошлом, односторонний Бернард+Хамфри в настоящем, намёк на Джим+Хамфри в будущем</p><p>Read Eng. translation below each page.<br/>If the canon was a BL manga...<br/>Pairings in this dj: hint on one-sided HA+AR in the past; one-sided BW+HA in present; implied JH+HA in the nearest future as happy ending</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(примерно за неделю до начала канонного таймлайна/пилотного эпизода — разгар всеобщих выборов в октябре 1979 года)</p><p>(about a week before the pilot episode = in the middle of general election in October of 1979)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>[Bernard Woolley — DAA Minister's Principal Private Secretary] [Sir Humphrey Appleby — DAA Minister's Permanent Secretary]</p><p>Humphrey: Bernard, how come you’re not with the Minister? You know you must never leave him alone!</p><p>Bernard: He-he… (nervously)</p><p>Bernard: Well… You see…</p><p>Humphrey: Why are you following me? </p><p>Bernard: Sir Arnold summonned me too!</p><p>&lt;Knocking at the door&gt;</p><p>Humphrey: Sir Arnold, sorry  we kept you waiting…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>[Sir Arnold Robinson — Cabinet Secretary]</p><p>Arnold: Well, are you ready for the government change?</p><p>Bernard: But the general election results weren’t announced yet...</p><p>Humphrey: Hush.</p><p>Arnold: We know that the opposition party has the majority... They have been “in exile” for more than 40 years by now - so we’ll have to guide them on everything.</p><p>Humphrey: &lt;damn all&gt;</p><p>Arnold: Do you want to know who will be appointed to the DAA (by new PM’s decision)?</p><p>Bernard: Wha- You know this too already??</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Arnold: Surely this is for the next PM to decide... But they always follow my advice, for the sake of government and the Party.</p><p>Arnold: So... As the Minister to the DAA* we will appoint the right honourable James George Hacker... former “Reform” editor, shadow minister of agriculture.</p><p>[*DAA  = Department of the Administrative Affairs]</p><p>Arnold: Here is his file... in which is everything The Security Service has on him - from the football club he supports... to his little - how should I put this - alcoholic escapades.</p><p>Humphrey: [shocked] Arnold! An alcoholic in my Ministry?! Please, you’ve got to be kidding!</p><p>Bernard: LOL I already like the guy!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Arnold: Well, nobody is perfect... except us! Believe me, Humphrey, others on the list are even worse.</p><p>Bernard:  I hope  he supports same football club as I... he-he</p><p>Humphrey: Bernard!</p><p>Humphrey: In this case, I think it is better to read his file thoroughly... and prepare a strategy  by the time he arrives...</p><p>Arnold: No doubt you’ll find a common ground with him. Like you always had in the past with all the previous ministers.</p><p>Arnold: Wooley, you may go. Humphrey, there is another little thing I want to discuss with you.</p><p>Bernard:  I’m returning to the DAA then.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Arnold: By the way, do you know that Woolley almost has developed a full-blown crush on you?</p><p>Humphrey: What?! Arnold, are you laughing at me again?</p><p>Arnold: How can you be so blind? He doesn’t take his eyes off you...</p><p>Arnold: I hope I don’t have to remind you the rules - affairs with subordinates are strictly prohibited.</p><p>Humphrey: [shocked] I wasn’t going to! How could you even think I...</p><p>Arnold: It’s been a while since I’ve seen you blushing this much.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Arnold: When you had confessed to me...</p><p>Humphrey: &lt; turns away&gt; Oh, that had been a long long time ago! Let’s not go there...</p><p>Humphrey:  &lt;thinking: God, how embarrassing... Arnold, you did promise we would never speak about this subject again... about that evening... and my stupid feelings...&gt; sigh</p><p>Arnold: &lt; very seriously&gt; Humphrey, you’re not just my subordinate — you’re my best friend!</p><p>Arnold: I and my dear lady are worrying about you... And we would like to introduce you to someone from our friends... female or male...(if you insist on that queer nonsense of yours)...</p><p>Humphrey: &lt;WHUT! &gt; Please, no need to bother!&lt;thinks: Good heavens! What on Earth Lady Robinson has to do with this! Arnold! You had promised not to tell to any living soul!&gt;</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Humphrey: Bernard!</p><p>Humphrey: Have you been waiting for me here?</p><p>Bernard: Er... I... I'm on a break...</p><p>Bernard: Sir Humphrey... I noticed.. even the tone of your voice is slightly changing when you talk to Sir Arnold... D'you know that?</p><p>Humphrey: &lt;thinking&gt; Damn. Is everything really <em>that</em> obvious?</p><p>Bernard: What were you talking about with him just now?</p><p>Humphrey: About work, of course! And I’m not going to discuss it with you, Woolley!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Bernard: Wait, please wait!</p><p>Humphrey: What are you...</p><p>Humphrey: &lt;thinks: He’s too close&gt; Why are you... &lt;wha-...&gt;</p><p>Bernard: Ah, I’m so sorry, Sir Humphrey! It’s just I lo-... I mean I admi... respect you SO much!</p><p>Humphrey: Even so that was quite unnecessary.</p><p>&lt;hits him lightly on the head with the files&gt;</p><p>Humphrey: I advise you to get rid of this kind of nonsense as soon as you can — for your own good.</p><p>Bernard: &lt;thinks: Gosh. Why must he be so strict with me —  after all I even didn't use my tongue...&gt;</p><p>Humphrey: You know what? Return to the Ministry alone — I’ll pop up to the Parliament to take a look at our next <em>Lord and Master</em>.</p><p>FIN</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Бонус / Bonus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One week later.</p><p>
  
</p><p><br/>
Humphrey: Hello and welcome, Minister!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Экстра /Extra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arnold: Well, how is your *new pet* — does he like it in the DAA?</p><p>
  
</p><p>Humphrey: Oh, everything is splendid, thank you!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Омакэ / Making of</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Эта додзинси была вдохновлена BL мангой <a href="https://mangareadonlinefree.com/true_lies">«Правдивая ложь»</a> Судзуки Цута, и является фактически ремиксом, ретеллингом и редравом нескольких её сцен/страниц (я многое поменяла под свои фаноны)</p><p>
  
</p><p>This doujinshi is pretty much a retelling, remix &amp; redraw heavily influenced/based on  the <a href="https://mangakakalot.com/manga/honto_no_uso">Honto no Uso</a> by Suzuki Tsuta BL one-shot manga —  as its plot and chars reminded me about Humphrey, Bernard, and Arnold, tho for my version I had to change a lot in the plot and dialogues for the story to be close to my YM fanons %)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Экстра бонус (крэк) / Extra bonus (crack)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>если бы канон был аниме-сериалом</p><p>if the canon was anime</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>мэш-ап с Evangelion (1995)</p><p>Yes Minister (Sir Humphrey &amp; Sir Arnold) + Evangellion mash-up (Gendo pose meme)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>DAA = Department of Administrative Affairs (департамент административных дел)</em>
</p><p><br/>
http://fav.me/ddiil76</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>